megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man (DOS)
Mega Man is a DOS game released in the US in 1990. It was licensed by Capcom USA to Hi-Tech Expressions. The game was developed in association with Rozner Labs. It was followed by its own sequel, titled Mega Man 3 for the DOS PCs, despite the absence of a Mega Man 2. Story From the game box: "Break the death-grip of the ultimate computer! '' ''As Mega Man, the robot wunderkind created to save the world, match your mettle against the mind of Dr. Wily, a megalomaniac with the hardware to match his ego! Search Wily's mechano-botic complex, from its mind-bending maze of electrified corridors, through giant whirling turbines and into paralyzing force fields. '' ''You must find the three keys into the core room! Leap pools of supercharged gunk. Pulverize ion-sucking Batimms and other insidious insectobots. Face a phalanx of slithering, seething cyborgs, all programmed to turn you into radioactive waste! At last, confront CRORQ, a megacomputer revived by the psychotic calculations of Wily's mad brain. '' ''Survive and challenge the mastermind behind the superbrain, Dr. Wily himself!" Robot Masters Screenshots MM1PCTitle.gif|Title Screen. Megaman PC Robot Masters.jpg|The Robot Masters. MMPC_End.jpg|The ending screen along with the credits. Trivia *Unlike other games, Mega Man only features three Robot Masters, unless one counts Buster Rod. G, Mega Water. S, and Hyper Storm. H from Mega Man: The Wily Wars's Wily Tower mode. *This is the first Mega Man game to include an intro stage. *The game features no music, and uses inferior sounds compared to their NES counterparts, due to relying entirely on the PC Speaker, though the graphics are, from a technical standpoint, superior to the NES version in EGA or VGA mode. *Although featured on the box art, Rush does not make an appearance in the game. *The box art for this game is very similar to that of Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge; the only difference is that this one has a picture of Rush on it. **The box art for this game is an edited version of Mega Man 3's box art, where the background is different, placement of Rush is to the left of Mega Man (as opposed to directly behind Mega Man) and Spark Man, Top Man, and the Wily Castle are not present. **Although a picture of Spark Man does appear on the back of the box, he is not included in the game. * When Mega Man uses a Robot Master's weapon, he does not change color. * As with many other Mega Man games from when the series first began, Dr. Wily's name is misspelled. * This was the first Mega Man game to use platforms which could be jumped through (one can jump up through the floors as well as down by holding down and jumping), a feature that was heavily used in the Zero and ZX games. * The brick wall, wooden box and nuke graphics were also later used in Duke Nukem. * The game is, from a technical standpoint, impressive in that it has much better scrolling than contemporary PC games. It is also very well optimized, as it can run at high framerates even on a 286 with VGA graphics. Unfortunately it doesn't have a properly locked speed, so the game runs too fast on later CPUs. A patch exists to remedy this problem. External links *The Mechanical Maniacs: Megaman PC & PC3 *Mega Man (DOS) speed fix - patch for CPUs that run the game too fast. [[de: ]] Category:Mega Man games Category:Computer games Category:Licensed games